max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Makino (disambiguation)
Makino is the leader of the Ultralinks and the main villain of Season 2. However, Makino can be also referred to other things, like: Characters *Makino: Leader and god of the Ultralinks and the main villain of the second season. *Makino's Clones: Makino's mental projections created in The Wrath of Makino. *Makino Elite Ultralinks: A special subspecies of Ultralink featured by their aggressiveness and rarity. Transformations *Makino's Transformations: Article dedicated to all Makino's transformations. *Makino Main Mode: Makino's default mode. *Makino Jet Mode: Makino's first mode. *Makino Tank Mode: Makino's second mode. *Makino Giant Mode: Makino's third mode. *Makino (Max Steel): Makino's fourth form after he linked with Maxwell McGrath. Episodes/Movies *Makino Strikes Part One: The fourteenth episode of Season 2. Also the first episode where Makino physically appears and fights against Max and Steel. *Makino Strikes Part Two: The fifteenth episode of Season 2. Marks the last episode of the Makino Strikes one hour special. *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino: The first animated film released in 2015 as a part of the 2015 trilogy. Objects *Makino's Armor: Armor that Makino wears. *Makino's Orb: An energy orb that Makino had. *Makino Ships: These were the massive ships used by Makino to conquer planets. *Makino's Central Processing Unit: Makino's "brain". The object had a big role in The Wrath of Makino film. Gallery *Makino/ Gallery: Images of Makino. *Makino Jet Mode/ Gallery: Images of Makino's jet mode. *Makino Tank Mode/ Gallery: Images of Makino's tank mode. *Makino Giant Mode/ Gallery: Images of Makino's giant mode. *Makino Ship/ Gallery: Images of the Makino Ships. *Makino Strikes Part One/ Gallery: Images of the first part of the episode. *Makino Strikes Part Two/ Gallery: Images of the first part of the episode. Toy Line *Battle Tank Makino: The first toy of Makino released in the second wave of action figures on 2014. *Triple Transform Makino: A toy set of three modes of Makino, being them a watercraft and a helicopter, released in 2014. *Max vs Makino: A double pack featuring Max's Turbo Spike Mode vs Makino's jet mode. *Mega Machine Makino: A giant Makino toy released in 2014 and relaunched once again in 2015. *Laser Cannon Max vs Battle Tank Makino: A second release from Battle Tank Makino and Laser Cannon Max, the last having a different color scheme. *Mega Strike Makino: The first toy of Makino released in 2015 on the first wave of action figures. *Ultimate Attack Makino: The second and last toy of Makino released in 2015. *Tank Makino: The first and last action figure of Makino released in 2016. *Wing Force Makino: A toy from the Mega-Sized Villain toy line alongside with the Ultimate Elementor toy. *Jet Threat Makino: A exclusive toy released on 2014. Shares the same sculpture and details as Battle Tank Makino, but comes with extra wings, later used in the Max vs Makino model. *Cannon Blaster Makino: A toy released in the 6 inch toy line on the mid of 2014. *Max vs Makino (Hot Wheels): A Hot Wheels track released in 2014. Misc. *Planet Makino: The planet where aliens called Ultralinks lived, along with their leader, Makino. *Makino Strikes (Tournament): One of the tournaments made in 2014 during the Ultralink invasion arc.